Pressure chambers are generally known and include decompression chambers, diving chambers and closed chambers for placing a living subject under hyperbaric oxygen tension.
When a pressure chamber is used to treat an individual under hyperbaric oxygen tension it is frequently difficult to perform a continuous surgical procedure on such an individual requiring continuous monitoring and or administration of fluids to the patient or subject in the chamber. Conventionally all equipment needed to perform such procedures must be put into the chamber with the subject and the chamber pressurized. Whenever equipment or fluids required replacement the chamber must be depressurized, the required materials replaced and the chamber repressureized.
Conventional chambers also usually do not include an integral stage on which a subject to be treated in the chamber may be supported.